Bleeding Love
by Pastalover224
Summary: A Fem Italy and Germany Fanfiction! Enjoy!


Fem! Italy x Germany

Chapter 1, Bleeding Love.

The room is silent. Only a soft snore is to be heard, that snore was from little Feliciana or also known as Italy. Her arms wrap around her pillow, pulling it closer to her chest while yawning during the process. The room fell silent once more, but soon was interrupted by a loud banging from the door,

"Feliciana open ze door right now! Jou are missing jour training!" A strong German accent demanded behind the door.

The girl groans and rolls onto her stomach putting the pillow that she had, now on her head, "No I-a don't wanna!"

The German was about to bang again, but stops and shows a smile, then sighs, "Don't make me come in zhere. I vill count to ten." He crosses his arms, "Eins!" Italy sits up in the bed debating whether she should get ready or not

"Zwei!"

She still sits on the bed, stretching her arms

"Drei!"

"Vier!"

"Funf!"

"Sechs!"

This time Italy was about to quickly jump out of bed to get ready, but she stops wondering if he would actually come in the room. She smiles laying back down crossing her arms, looking at the door in front of her.

"Sieben!"

"Acht!"

Germany puts his hand on the door knob, "Neun…"

Italy raises her eyebrows as the room was silent again. He didn't come in? She sits up slightly, waiting, then screams seeing the door flying wide open. The country dives under her covers trying to pull them over her face, but was stopped by Ludwig, "I told jou Italia!" He says tightening his grip on her wrist and yanks her out of bed, throwing the Italian over his shoulder.

Feliciana squirms to break free but Ludwig's strong grip held her down, "Luddy! Put-a me down!" She pleads and only hears a, "Humph." from the German in response.

Japan was waiting outside and was quite shock to see Germany with Italy over his shoulder who was kicking for her life. Ludwig sets her down, wiping sweat from his brow then turns to face the two countries,

"Now let us start our training for today." Japan stands tall showing that he is ready, however Italy slowly raises her hand,

"Germany I-a need to change!" Ludwig looks at her raising his eyebrow,

"Nein Feliciana, Jou are vearing shorts and a tank. Zhat should be fine, besides I know jou, jou vould probably run and hide somevhere."

Feliciana opens her mouth to protest but closes it knowing that she lost the argument. Germany takes off his jacket and throws it on the nearby bench showing his black tank top and quite muscular arms,

"Now zhat is done vith, ve vill begin. Italy! Vhat do jou do if jou see an enemy?"

Italy giggles, "That is-a very easy! You surrender!" She was positive that her answer was correct, after all what else would you do? The German slaps his face and shakes his head, "Nein… Jou do anything but zhat! Japan, vhat do jou do?" He gave Japan the look, hoping he would get this answer right,

"You fight Mr. Germany." Replies Japan who was still standing tall. Germany nods in his response, "Very good. Now ve vill do some running." Japan walks past Italy, getting ready for the run and stands next to Germany. Meanwhile Italy groans while throwing her arms in the air. Germany looks over his shoulder and Italy quickly runs to his other side, "Hehehe ready!"

*Time skip!*

Feliciana claps on the ground from exhaustion as Germany and Japan stood around her, "Alright good job everyone, ve are done for today."

"Thank you Mr. Germany." Says Japan who bows then begins walking towards the house. Germany watches Japan go then looks back at Italy who was still laying on the ground. He crouches on his knees, "Italy lets go inside now." Italy rolls on her stomach facing the German, "Are we having-a pasta tonight?" A hint of spark was in her tired voice. The blonde smiles softly at her, he knows that anything to make the Italian girl go was pasta, "Ja ve can have some."

"Yay! Can you-a help me up?" Feliciana ask holding her hands towards Ludwig. He nods and grabs her hands, pulling her off the ground. After he did they both stood there, his hands were still holding hers as their eyes met. Blush was creeping on to Feliciana's face while she saw a tinted pink on Ludwig's. He quickly looks away while clearing his throat, "Uh.. ve should go inside now… Japan is probably vaiting for us." He mumbles letting go of her hands, Italy laughs nervously holding her hands together, "Ve! Let-a us go~" She skips towards the house singing to herself leaving Ludwig behind. He watches her go then looks over his shoulder at the sun setting over the mountains. It was truly beautiful, pink dusted across the sky mixing in with the orange, and little stars started to appear. Crickets began to chirp along with some other night creatures. Germany looks back at the house seeing Italy cooking her pasta while Japan was in his chair reading a Manga. He smirks shaking his head, and walks towards the house to meet his fellow allies.


End file.
